


This Time

by midnightafter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, F/F, Gen, Other, Slightly Out Of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightafter/pseuds/midnightafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one goes through a childhood like Regina's (i.e. losing her true love, having a distant and cold yet strict mother, a loving yet submissive father, and being under the apprenticeship of the Dark One), is it possible to completely change for the better? Sometimes it's hard to let go of how the past has influenced us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bloodlust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427977) by [midnightafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightafter/pseuds/midnightafter). 



> This idea came to me after writing my drabble titled, “Bloodlust.” I decided to continue from that and see where it goes. This is a little character study and exploration of mine on Regina Mills. This is my first attempt at a long-fic (as I have been mostly writing drabbles before). Any tips or constructive criticism are welcome.
> 
> Another note, it's rated M just to be safe. I'll update the tags, characters, and relationships as I get further into the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me after writing my drabble titled, “Bloodlust.” I decided to continue from that and see where it goes. This is a little character study and exploration of mine on Regina Mills. This is my first attempt at a long-fic (as I have been mostly writing drabbles before). Any tips or constructive criticism are welcome.
> 
> Another note, it's rated M just to be safe. I'll update the tags, characters, and relationships as I get further into the story.

Regina stared at the fireplace in her office. The flames were flickering in the reflection of her eyes. She leaned back in the cushioned, leather armchair and crossed her legs. She took a sip of cider from the old-fashioned glass. She savored the bittersweet taste as the liquid warmed its way down her throat.

Her thoughts went back to that day in the field. The details were still vivid in her mind. She could recall the metallic smell of blood in the air and the corpses strewn about. She gripped her glass tighter, an unwarranted response at that previous thought. All that death around her reminded her about those days in the Enchanted Forest–when she was vengeful and ruthless in her search for Snow White. She remembered the feel and weight of the numerous hearts she ripped out of chests when she felt she was being crossed or simply because she wanted to show control.

A knock at the door brought her out of her disturbing daydream. It was Emma–the daughter of her enemy, well… former enemy, and now turned lover and wife. It was funny how these things panned out. The Savior had broken the curse and saved the Evil Queen. Regina believed she was saved, for the most part anyway. She was growing tired of the constant need to prove the rest of Storybrooke that she had changed and was no longer the Evil Queen that they still believed her to be. If Emma and Henry believed she had changed, why didn’t they? Besides, who were they to talk down to her? This may not be the Enchanted Forest she had once ruled, but she was still the mayor. That entitled her for some amount of respect, didn’t it? No one else could run a better town than her.

“Hey, I’m about to leave for work. We good?”

_Oh right_ , they’ve had a small argument earlier. Henry was spending the night with his grandparents. Regina had planned a date night for her and Emma, but unfortunately, Emma had to take the night shift at the last minute. Her part-time deputy had fallen ill. Regina had made a mental note to “check on” Miss Lucas’s well-being the next morning to make sure that her being sick was not some sort of cover up to have a nighttime rendezvous with her new girlfriend.

“I’m fine,” Regina said half-heartedly.

“Look,” Emma says as she walks over to her and kneels in front of Regina. “I know you had this planned for weeks. I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

Emma’s green eyes were honest. It was one of the many things she loved about her. She also loved it whenever she apologized. No, it wasn’t some sort of power trip or anything like that. It was because the blonde’s apologies were genuine. They were never followed by an excuse. All other apologies Regina had received from others, if any, always included an excuse and that it was somehow her fault.

“Emma, really, I am fine. I’ll just use this free time to review some paperwork for the morning,” Regina reassured her. She cupped the blonde’s cheek with her free hand. “And I’m sure you’ll make it up to me later,” she continued in a seductive tone.

Emma arched her eyebrows and leaned in to kiss her.

“I’ll see you in the morning then,” she said. She got up, gave her a wink, and left.

Regina waited for the sound of the front door closing, followed by the lock of the deadbolt. It’s small actions like that that remind her that Emma cares about her. She may be brash some of the time, but that was Emma Swan being very protective of who she loves. Smiling to herself, she gets up and finishes the last of her cider. She places the glass back onto the serving cart.

She walks over to the side of the fireplace and presses are hidden button in the mantel. The right bookshelf draws back, revealing a staircase leading down. She grabs a key from inside one of the books. She descends down the stairs and stops in front of a locked door. She takes the key and unlocks it. She flips on the light switch.

Light reflected off the marble floor. In front of her was another entrance, this time flanked by two limestone columns. Behind the entrance was her Heart Vault. Regina had magically moved it here, where no one else could have access to it but her.

She knew she should get rid of the vault. What need would she have for it anyway? She was no longer the Evil Queen, despite what half the town still thinks. But she couldn’t part ways with it. It served as a reminder to herself of who she once was, what she had done before her life now. That was part of the truth–the part she’d tell Emma (if she ever had to).

But the other part of that truth, the part that was the real reason why she didn’t get rid of the vault, was that it was a token of some sick, menacing pride. The vault had contained her trophies. It was proof of what she was, no, what she _had been_ capable of.

Regina lightly grazed her fingertips over one of the chests. She opened it. It was empty.

It had been a while since she held a live, beating heart in her hand…

Part of her longed to feel it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'll admit, I was inspired by Dexter in writing this. >:]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating, but here's chapter two! I'm still trying to get the wheels on this story turning, but please bear with me (I had a little writer's block). I still don't know how I feel about this chapter after reading to myself and editing it about three times... so any comments or suggestions in improving are welcome. :p

The alarm went off at 6am. Regina reached over and turned it off. She stretched her limbs and turned to face the sleeping form next to her. Emma looked so unguarded when she slept. Regina felt privileged to be one of the few who has seen her like this. She leaned over, tucked her blonde hair behind her ear, and dropped a light kiss on her forehead. Emma stirred and pulled the covers tighter to her body. She didn’t have to get up for another half hour.

Regina climbed out of bed. She went downstairs to prep the morning coffee. Emma told her that they should get one with a timer so that the coffee would be automatically brewed on schedule without her having to do it herself. She added that this would allow her to stay in bed a little longer with her every morning. While that sounded like an enticing compromise, Regina enjoyed and actually preferred brewing the coffee herself.

She liked the daily routine: opening up the bag of whole beans, scooping some up and grinding them, putting the coffee filter in the maker, placing the grounds in the filter, pouring the water into the compartment, and pressing ‘brew’. It seemed like a mundane task, but something about it felt a little nostalgic. It reminded her of when she was concocting potions for her own personal tasks.

Regina continued with the rest of her morning ritual. She went back upstairs to her and Emma’s bedroom. She passed the bed (Emma was still sleeping, of course) and headed towards the master bedroom. After her shower, she went to the closet and picked out her outfit for the day. The bed was empty. Emma had gone downstairs to grab a cup of coffee. _On schedule_ , Regina thought. She got dressed and started to do her make-up when Emma walked in, coffee in hand.

“Did you…”

“Yeah, I woke him up already,” Emma answered Regina before the brunette had finished her question.

Emma went to shower, walking to the bathroom still half-awake. She finished the last of her coffee and placed the empty cup on the dresser next to the bathroom door. Regina exhaled in annoyance. She knew Emma wasn’t that much of a morning person. She finished getting ready and took the cup with her and went downstairs. She passed Henry’s bathroom to hear if the shower was running. He was getting ready too.

Regina poured herself a coffee. Breakfast was simple, seeing that Emma and Henry were not that picky. It was either oatmeal with pieces of fruit in it or cold cereal (pancakes or waffles were usually reserved for the weekends or special occasions). Emma would help herself to a second cup of coffee. Henry would have a glass of orange juice. They would all sit down and eat breakfast together. Then they would all leave the house at 7:30. Emma would drive her yellow bug to the station and Regina would drop Henry off at school and drive to her office at the town hall in her Mercedes.

Regina grew accustomed to this morning routine. She probably would’ve gotten tired of it, if it weren’t for Emma and Henry. The twenty-eight years before all of this, she had lived the same day (not one like this morning) over and over again. It wasn’t the happy ending she thought it’d be back then. She had set expectations, but was disappointed. Rumplestiltskin had tricked her. Things weren’t always what they seemed at first glance. She always kept that in mind. This time she made sure she knew what she was getting.

 

—

 

Emma entered the station and saw that David was already there. Working with her dad was something she had to get used to. It was still a little weird, however. She was still the sheriff and he was just a deputy. In those terms, she was her dad’s boss. Sure, it _could_ be the other way around, but Emma had more experience in law enforcement (on either side, she might add) in this world.

“Morning Em,” David greeted her.

“You’re here early,” she replied.

“Just wanted to get a jump start on the day.”

“Right then. Anything new on those forest soldiers?”

“Not that I know of. I still don’t think that there are any left.”

“Trust me, David. I saw some flee that day. They could be in hiding.”

“Well, if they’re hiding, who knows what they’re up to? I don’t think they’ll attack again for a while. We were able to wipe out more than half of them.”

Well, _Regina herself nearly took out half of them with her magic_ , Emma thought.

“I don’t know. They could be regrouping. We still should be on alert. I’ve been living in this town for more than a year now and I’ve learned that _anything_ could happen.” 

It had been weeks after that attack on Storybrooke. Since then, it had been awfully calm and quiet in town. Emma didn’t trust it one bit. She could feel that something was about to happen. She was just unsure of what it was, but she knew it wasn’t good.

The phone rang. Emma answered it.

“Sheriff’s station. Emma speaking.”

David could tell by Emma’s reaction to whoever was on the other end of the phone that their day was just about to get started. 

Emma blonde hung up the phone. She looked at David.

“Let’s go. Someone’s been reported missing. It sounds like a possible kidnapping.”

 David got up from his desk and grabbed his gun.

 “Alright, where are we headed?”

 

—

 

Formal complaints. Budget requests. Department reviews. In one word, repeated three times: paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. Being mayor had its perks, but this wasn’t one of them. Regina wasn’t complaining, though she has been growing restless recently. She knew what this job entails. She faced every mayoral task with poise and sophistication. The authority, power, and control fueled her, but it was taking so much more patience these days not to throw a fireball at those who dared to question her. 

She was at her desk going over budget request forms when her assistant called her throw the desk intercom.

“Madame Mayor, you’re 11 o’clock appointment is here,” Antonio said.

The mayor quickly looked at her desk planner to double check who it was.

“Ah yes, please send Miss French in,” she replied. 

Regina pulled out the proper paperwork regarding the appointment. The librarian walked in quietly. She had dressed for the occasion – professionally with a white button up shirt and a grey pencil skirt. She looks as if she had been getting fashion tips from the mayor herself. Her hair was in a bun.

“Miss French, welcome. Please sit. Would like anything to drink?”

“No, thank you. I’m good.”

Belle was nervous and with reason. She was going to ask the mayor for a grant to go towards renovating and updating the library – the same woman who locked her in a ward for twenty-eight years. Regina felt a familiar tinge that only situations like this gave her, where she could clearly see someone was intimidated by her. However, she felt a tiny bit guilty knowing what she had put the other woman through. Still, she felt _some_ empathy, proof that Emma and Henry clearly had an influence on her. But no, she couldn’t show some sort of compassion (or weakness) here, not yet anyway. Here, in her town hall office, she was the mayor first. Personal matters were set aside.

“Okay. Shall we get started then? You are here to make your case regarding the library’s fund, I assume?”

“Yes, err… correct.”

Belle was clearly nervous. She cleared her throat and continued. Regina held back a smirk. _This is going to be a bit entertaining_ , she thought.

 

—

 

Emma and David arrived at the shared home of the seven dwarves. It was about two miles away from the mine. Emma knocked on the door.

“Great, you guys are here. Come in,” Leroy said as he opened the door.

“So how long has he been missing,” Emma asked, straight to business.

David looked around the house, checking for any signs of someone breaking and entering. He went over to the living room windows. There was no sign of forced entry there.

“I’m not so sure,” Leroy responded. “Happy is usually the first one up before us. He gets breakfast ready and everything. When I woke up, there was no breakfast. I checked his bedroom and it was empty. His bed looked like it hadn’t been slept in.”

“Is it possible he spent the night at someone else’s? Like with a friend or something,” Emma inquired.

“As in Happy spending the night with some gal,” Leroy chuckled. “Nope, don’t think so, sister. He’s never been lucky with that part in his life.” The others fought back a chuckle.

Emma looked a little annoyed and suspicious that he would make a joke like that when Leroy was the one who reported him missing. He saw that look and went back to his default scowl. 

“Maybe he woke up earlier than usual. Did you guys check the mine,” David asked.

“Yeah, we did… ahh choo,” Sneezy replied. “Excuse me. But he wasn’t there. His pick axe is still here.”

“Well, I found no signs of entry here,” David stated. “Do you mind if we check his room?”

“Sure. It’s down the hall. Last door on the left,” Leroy pointed.

Happy’s room was neat. The lone bookshelf in the corner had books nicely aligned, which Emma assumed were in alphabetical order. The bed was still made, as Leroy mentioned earlier. She went over to the window. It was locked. There was no sign that it had been tampered with.

“What do you think,” David asked Emma.

“I think that there’s no way a regular person could’ve done this without leaving a trace,” she replied.

“I agree. There had to be some magic involved.”

“Well, the odds of that happening in this town are high.”

“I think we should have Regina check the place out. She could probably sense if there was any magic used here.”

Emma gave him a surprised look. Did he really just suggest that? She knew that they, her parents, were still not that keen on the idea of her and Regina. However, David saw that Emma was happy with Regina. Emma was a grown woman. She was capable of making her own decisions.

“What,” David asked.

“Nothing,” she said. “That’s a good idea. I’ll see if she can get down here.”

 

—

 

“You’ve made a very compelling case, Miss French,” Regina truthfully admitted. Belle’s proposal for renovating the library, adding more volumes, and updating the catalog system to a computer based one was very convincing. There was no reason for her to say no.

“I’ll go over the town’s budget, but I’m sure I can make adjustments to fit the needs for the library.”

Belle’s face lit up. She couldn’t believe she was getting praise and a yes from the mayor. Perhaps being with the Savior had softened her resolve a little.

“Thank you, Madame Mayor. I promise you won’t regret this decision.”

“I’ll see to that.” _I better not._

She got up and shook the librarian’s hand. Belle gathered her papers and portfolio and left.

Regina’s cellphone then rang. She looked at the screen and saw the familiar number.

“Miss Swan,” she smirked.

“Oh, so we’re back to that formality huh, _Madame Mayor_ ,” Emma retorted through the line.

“It’s working hours, Miss Swan.”

“Which is why I called. I need your help, well, your _magic_ help on something…”

“Go on.”

“Someone’s missing. It’s one of the dwarves… Happy. Could you please come down here and see if any magic was involved in his disappearance.”

“Where is _down there_?”

Emma fought back a dirty reply.

“At the dwarves’ house near the mine.”

“On my way.”

“Thanks. See you in a few.” 

Of all the places and of all the people to be kidnapped, it had to be one of the dwarves. Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a deep breath. She really didn’t want to help, but Emma had asked. She pressed the button on the intercom.

 “Antonio, please cancel my next appointment and take any messages.”

 She disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

 

— 

 

Regina appeared in front of the small house. She knocked on the door.

Leroy opened it. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Before she could reply with a witty retort, Emma emerged next to Leroy.

“She’s here to help.”

Regina stared him down. She walked into the house, not looking at all pleased with the welcome.

“David and I think that magic was involved. We need her to check it out,” Emma continued.

“So you guys asked _her_? She should be one of your suspects then, seeing that she’s now the most powerful one in town,” Leroy stated.

“While that is true, what possible reason would I have for kidnapping a dwarf?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you’re the Evil Queen?”

“Enough,” Emma said firmly. “Listen, Leroy. She’s here to help. If you don’t trust her, then you should trust me.”

If Emma hadn’t intervened, two dwarves would’ve been missing instead of one. Regina hated how quick Leroy was to blame her, but then again, she expected it. It took every ounce of self-control she had not to throw a fireball at him right then and there.

“The room’s over here.” Emma guided Regina to Happy’s room. “And how’d you get here so fast… wait, never mind.”

They walked into the room. David was examining the window again, in case they’ve missed something. He saw Regina walk in from the corner of his eye.

“Regina. Glad you’re here to help.”

She acknowledged his thanks and started to walk around the room. She felt a strange buzz in the air. It felt familiar. It was the same feeling she got after using magic, but this was different. It was faint, but she could feel that this magic was powerful… and a little intoxicating.

“I can definitely feel that magic was used here.”

She walked over to the window, but stopped in front of the bed when the faint buzz grew stronger. Its pull sent a slight shiver down her spine. Whoever this magic belonged to, she wanted to witness it. She closed her eyes take in the remaining magical residue.

“Regina? Anything?”

She opened her eyes and looked at Emma and David, who were looking at her with furrowed eyebrows. She ignored how much alike they look.

“There was very powerful magic used here. Possibly stronger than mine.”

“Alright. This is officially a missing person’s case,” Emma told David.

“So, what do we do next,” he asked.

“Ask around town if anyone has seen anything or anyone suspicious, but don’t make it sound alarming. The last thing we need is for the town to become paranoid and let whoever did this know we’re onto them.”

“Got it.”

Regina drowned out their voices. She placed a hand on the bed. A powerful surge of magic shot up her arm. She pulled back her arm before they noticed. Whoever did this was very powerful indeed and Regina wanted to know who it was.

**Author's Note:**

> And I'll admit, I was inspired by Dexter in writing this. >:]


End file.
